hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Ste Hay
}} Steven "Ste" Hay (previously McQueen) is the son of Pauline Hay and Danny Lomax, half-sister of Leela and Tegan Lomax, widower of Doug Carter and Harry Thompson, the ex-husband of John Paul McQueen, the adoptive father of Leah Barnes as well as the father of Lucas Hay and Hannah Hay-O'Connor. Biography Arrival Ste arrived as a friend of Wayne Tunnicliffe. He began a relationship with Amy Barnes and pressured her into having sex with him. Ste begans a feud with Amy's ex-boyfriend, Josh Ashworth, and Josh's cousin, Jamie Fletcher, after they both defended Amy, who did not want to have sex. Ste and Wayne pushed Josh and Fletch into rebelling, which they go along with in order to impress them. Amy became pregnant by a stranger, but did not tell Ste. Afterwards, Ste confided in Amy about the abuse he had to deal with from his stepfather. Ste took Fletch, Amy, Josh and Michaela McQueen joyriding but ended up flipping the car several times and before fleeing the scene of the accident. Following a confession to the police from Fletch, Ste was sent to a young offender's institute. Armed Robbery With Brendan gone and Amy taking the kids with her. Ste is on his own and not copying very well. He sleeps with George Smith, who mistakenly thinks this makes them an item now and Ste harshly puts the teenager straight, and he heavily beats up Kevin Foster when he runs into him for his role in Brendan's arrest. In order to get the money together to buy Chez Chez, Ste gets himself a job dealing drugs through Freddie Roscoe. He uses the Deli to deliver the drugs that he gets from Dr. Browning, whilst Robbie Roscoe delivers them, but when Ste screws up. Freddie refuses to do business.so Ste goes over his head to Freddie's boss Trevor Royle. Not being able to escape Trevor's grasp, Ste and Freddie end up robbing a van but Freddie gets stabbed when things go wrong. He stops being involved with Trevor once he gets severely beaten up by him for giving his number to George and Phoebe to help out Vincent. Doug helps Ste back on his feet with Ste mentioning how nice it is to have this again. Assisting with Pauline's Suicide In the meantime Sinead O'Connor and her daughter Katy O'Connor have moved in with Ste and he managed to get her involved with Trevor. They bond a lot and quickly refer to each other as each other's best friends. They were planning to move away together but Ste decides he cannot leave when he learns from Tony that his mother is dying of cancer. Ste spends the rest of Pauline's days taking care of her and when she asks him to give him an overdose to put an end to her suffering, he eventually does it. Feeling guilty Ste hands himself in and gets arrested for assisted suicide. Relationship with Harry Ste ends up locked in a toilet with Harry by Sinead mistaking Ste for Scott in a desperate attempt to keep Scott from lusting after Ste. She is unaware however that Harry is lusting after Ste, too. Harry asks Ste some questions about his relationship with Sinead and kisses Ste who then regrets what he did. Harry then becomes jealous watching Ste and Sinead together and later comforts Ste after Tony made insensitive comments about his HIV and his relationship with Sinead. Harry then tries to kiss Ste again but Ste tells him to stay away from him. When Harry finds out that Ste proposed to Sinead he angrily accuses him of stringing her along and it turns into passion where they are nearly caught by Sinead. Harry then attempts to comfort Ste when it was revealed that Cameron Campbell (Cameron Moore) killed Ste's father, Danny Lomax (Stephen Billington) and stepmother, Sam (Lizzie Roper). He then sends Ste a text about their relationship which Sinead reads. Sinead then gives Ste the all clear for sleeping with other men when they're married. When Ste hears this, he arranges a date with Harry at a gay bar when Harry makes the suggestion of going to a hotel. They begin to head over before Ste soon realises that Sinead gave him the all clear because she had already figured out he was seeing someone else. When the plumbing breaks at the boarding house Harry has a shower at Diane's and Ste accidentally walks in on him. Harry then decides to use the situation to his advantage by making suggestive comments while wearing a towel in order to tempt Ste. Ste tells him there can never be a relationship between them so Harry writes down how he feels in an email which is discovered by Tony. Ste then later admits his feeling to Harry, and they later have sex. Ste then later decides to end things with Sinead but decides not to tell her. Ste and Harry then later have sex again. Harry then sends a text to Ste which Sinead reads causing her to discover the affair. Sinead leaves the village forever and Ste dumps him. Later when Ste is alone at Diane's Harry tries to convince him to give them another chance and Ste gives in. They narrowly avoid detection by Diane and they continue their affair. In October 2015, Tony discover the affair of Ste and Harry, which shocked his stepmother Diane and finally discover why Sinead left Hollyoaks forever. In November 2015, Harry finally comes out to his father and accepted his sexuality, and his relationship with Ste. On his 18th birthday, he discovers that his godparents Ruth, Jambo and Rory and his mother Tessie couldn't attend to his 18th birthday, as he discover that Jambo refused to return to Hollyoaks since the death of Dawn Cunningham in eighteen years. Later that day Ste tells Harry that due to his HIV he now has to go on medication, but Harry accepts it. Ste later breaks up with him that night anyway after being manipulated by Tony who refuses to believe Harry's gay. On Christmas Day Harry finds out that he was accepted into a football scholarship in California. He then discovers that Tony had called the police on Ste for doing drugs in order to wreck their relationship. Harry then packs his things and leaves saying Tony was the worst father ever and he was sick of Tony trying to control him. He is shocked however to see Ste about to reunite with John Paul and runs off heartbroken. He then returns to Tony's as he has no where else to go, but Ste comes and says Harry's the one he wants and Harry agrees to give them a go. When Tony protests Ste invites Harry to live with him and Harry agrees. They spend Christmas together with Ste's family in The Dog. Harry continues to date Ste, but the relationship turns turbulent when Ste gets kicked out of the Lomax's and Harry goes with him after Cameron frames Ste with some drugs that he found in the house. Drug Addiction & Divorce Ste ends up becoming addicted to crystal meth after Cameron gives him some, and Harry and Ste get back together in that period of time. After originally going to leave for France, Tony decides to stay behind in Hollyoaks to help Harry get Ste over the addiction. After the first night, Tony decided to hand Ste over to doctors who will be able to give him real help. In March 2017, Ste and John Paul McQueen finalize their divorce. The next day, John Paul and Ste sleep together. James finds out and gets revenge on John Paul. John Paul then goes to tell Ste he loves him when Ste proposes to Harry, resulting in John Paul's departure from Hollyoaks. Murder Accusation At Amy Barnes' and Ryan Knight's wedding party, Harry discovers Ste's affair and dumps him. However, Harry forgives him and they get back together right before Ste is questioned by the police about Amy Barnes' death. Ste confesses to the police after having false memories and is sent to prison after saying an emotional goodbye to Harry. In April 2017, Tony convinced Ste to break up with Harry one day before the trial. The trial day Harry covinced Ste to plead Not Guilty and the next episode they got back together. In June 2017, Ste got pushed down the stairs in prison and was rushed to hospital where he was visited by Harry and Tony. Later Ste escaped after having a blackout and ended up at the Hutch where Harry saw him and said they should go on the run together then Tony ruined their plans by calling the police and telling them where Ste was which Ste then ended his relationship with Harry and refused to see him. In August 2017, Harry asked Tony to go and visit Ste and ask him to marry him. Ste then later dropped the bombshell that he was pleading Guilty after being manipulated by James. The next day Ste ended up in hospital with a chest infection and called Harry from Tony's phone and left him a heartfelt message and asking him to visit him the next day. The next day Harry visited Ste and proposed and Ste said yes!! In September 2017, Stes trial started and Harry confessed to being the murderer and Ste was found Not Guilty and was shot moments after Ste then ended his relationship with Harry. Discovering Amy's Killer After Ryan has an outburst at Tegan, Ste goes round to Ryan's house to give him a piece. They argue for a while then kiss out of the blue and sleep together. The next morning, Ryan kicks him out and asks Ste not to tell Tegan anything. Ste tells Ryan he is going to tell Tegan but when she explains to Ste that Ryan is the best thing in her life, he can't bring himself to tell Tegan. After Harry dumps Ste, he has a drink in The Loft when Ryan arrives. They talk and Ste ends the conversation with "I want to do something I know I really shouldn't do". Later, it shows a scene of Tegan walking in on Ste and Ryan yet again kissing and heading to the bedroom. The secret affair continues even after Tegan gets sent into a coma. They eventually come out as a couple after Leah prints out pictures of their text conversations when Ryan was AWOL and Leela finds them. She presents them at Amy's remembrance day and Ste and Ryan take a short break while Ryan thinks about his feelings. Even at Leela's disapproval, Ryan and Ste get back together. After job hunting for a while, Ryan tells Ste he got a great job in Brazil and Ste reluctantly agrees. As Ste gets more suspicious of Ryan, Ryan gets more desperate to leave the country before he can be arrested for the murder of Amy Barnes, Geoffrey Thorpe and the attempted murder of Tegan Lomax. When Ste finds out, he locks Ryan in Luke and Mandy's (Amy and Ryan's old) flat and tortures Ryan. Ryan escapes but is caught by the police. Drug Use & Tegan's Death After Ste finds out that his boyfriend was the killer of one of the most important person in his life, He is so devastated that he fall in the drugs again. Harry finds him and convinces him to stop using the drugs and Ste kisses him. Harry suggests they go camping and that they still love each other, though Ste is not sure if he loves Harry. To please the kids they go camping and Ryan finds them. Ste later learns that Ryan is dead. Harry tells Ste that he left Ryan to drown and Ste doubts about their relationship. However, Ste quickly forgives him, because Harry is still the man he fell in love with, and accepts the earlier made proposal from him. Ste warns Harry multiple times to stay away from James as he tries to get his own business running, but finds out Harry hasn't been doing that when Harry gets arrested for smuggling in a phone. To explain himself Harry tells Ste he's been sleeping with random men for months and knows James didn't kill Kyle because Kyle was going to pay him for sex. Ste and Harry find Kyle and James gets released from jail. Tegan tells Ste that he should forgive Harry because of all the mistakes Ste has made in the last two years. Ste does this and the two get back together. When Tony goes missing Ste is the only person that continues to look for him and eventually finds him and brings him home. In October Ste and Harry gets married, but a few hours later Ste overhears a phone call between James and Harry and finds out that Harry has been having an affair with James for three months. The wedding day is targeted by Storm Belinda and Tegan is severely injured when a branch fall on her. In the hospital Ste asks Harry to stay with him but Harry tells Ste he is in love with James and cannot be there for him anymore. Later Tegan dies in the hospital due to complication from a surgery Misbah performed in the pawn shop. The next day Ste tells Harry to leave town and he starts his mission to destroy Misbah's career. To brighten up the day, however, Sinead has returned and Ste is soon enough reunited with his daughter Hannah. Though Laurie, was informed that Hannah dad was dead. Radicalisation After the death of Tegan and his failed marriage Ste meet Jonny Baxter, who pretends to be a son of Pauline that she gave up shortly after giving birth. Where Ste's family questions this, Ste decides to believe Jonny's word and Jonny moves into the Lomax's home. When Terry returns Jonny is there to support Ste through it and has Terry beaten up. Showing Ste that Jonny is a support that he can count on. Someone that has his back. Later Jonny introduces Ste to his friend Stuart Sumner, who is the head of a far right extremist group and it becomes clear that they have their eyes set on making Ste a part of their group. After manipulating the situation and feeding into Ste's anger over the Maaliks. Ste commits his first hate crime by smashing apart a bike belonging to Amir. Who he believes attacked Jonny. Peri has already caught on to Jonny racist opinions but Ste doesn't think they are that bad. When Leela comes back home from her trip away, she is informed about the memes Ste has made and the violence. Ste tries to convince her it was all justified but Leela point out she's not even sure who is talking any more at this point, but it's not Ste. She tells Ste it's either them or Jonny and Ste picks Jonny. Stuart buys Cindy's house and Jonny, Ste and the kids move in there. Tony is desperate to make Ste open his eyes and continues to reach out to him, he ends up discovering who Jonny and Stuart really are, pushing Jonny and Stuart to tell Ste about their movement. Once informed Ste decides he wants to join them. After making a mistake costing them a legal protesting march against the islamification of Britain, Ste organizes a new one, angry with Tony for ratting him out to the police after a violent outburst a day earlier. The illegal protest becomes violent and Ste is arrested. Afterwards both his family and friends along with Stuart and Jonny turn from him and Ste falls back on the booze. Peri tries to convince Ste to just apologize and come back home, but Ste decides to ask Stuart and Jonny for another chance. When he passes their test of loyalty, he gets the matching tattoo of the brotherhood he has now officially joined. A week later Peri and Leela inform Ste that Jonny is not his brother. Where initially shocked at this reveal, Ste still decides that Jonny and Stuart are the ones he needs to be with and picks the brotherhood over his family. some time later however stuart and johnny beat ste up for trying to leave the group after a bomb caused by johnny exploded causing yasmine to go deaf. stuart then tries to kill ste by pushing him of a cliff but is then pushed of the cliff himself by his own son sid.ste then leaves hollyoaks to vist his late husband dougs relatives Introduction Sequence *2010-2012: Ste stands in a white room full of pictures of himself. *2012-2013: Ste catches a disco ball and smiling at the camera. *2013-2015: Ste zipping up his tracksuit top with Leah & Lucas jumping behind him. *2015-2016: Ste stands with his arms folded on a carnival-esque background. *2016-2019: Ste rides a carousel with Leah and Lucas *2019-: Ste has a water-balloon fight with Leah and Lucas against Peri and Leela on Oakdale Drive. See also *List of appearances *Channel 4 profile *Hay family *Lomax family *McQueen family *Hutchinson family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2006 debuts Category:Current characters Category:1990 births Category:Hay family Category:Lomax family Category:McQueen family Category:2014 marriages Category:2018 marriages Category:Chefs Category:Barstaff Category:Businesspeople Category:Drug dealers Category:The Hutch employees Category:The Loft employees Category:The Teahouse employees Category:Residents of 4 Oakdale Drive Category:Killers Category:Ex Convicts Category:Residents of 28a Fern Street Category:Hollyoaks Villains Category:Residents of 17 Basswood Road Category:Hutchinson family